


release

by osakiss



Series: Leechcest Week [3]
Category: Twisted-Wonderland (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, First Years, Genderbending, Jealousy, Leechcest Week, Omorashi, Rule 63, Sibling Incest, Twincest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-13
Updated: 2020-12-13
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:40:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,015
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27806962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/osakiss/pseuds/osakiss
Summary: Jade decides to teach Floyd a lesson in modesty.day 7 for leechcest week: free day!~
Relationships: Floyd Leech/Jade Leech
Series: Leechcest Week [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2037109
Comments: 6
Kudos: 22





	release

**Author's Note:**

> this is so late im sowwy TT omo good genderbend good so *smacks them together*

Jade stood in front of the bathroom door smiling as Floyd tried to enter. Floyd tried to move to where Jade wasn’t and go into the bathroom that way, but her twin would only slide back in front of her. Stupid placid smile the whole time, mirth in her eyes as she watched Floyd pout and try again. At the moment, Floyd didn’t need to use the bathroom that badly, hence why she was still playing along with Jade and not shoving her sister out of the way. 

Floyd stopped and crossed her arms over her breasts, huffing. “Jaaaaaaade~” She whined. “Why won’t you moooooove~!” Floyd stomped her foot into the ground to try and emphasize her point, but Jade only laughed.

“Figure it out, Floyd. If you wanted to go in so badly, wouldn’t you have made me give you a path?” Jade asked her, watching the girl roll her eyes with a pout. Jade looked to where her arms were, her previous irritation flaring up as she saw that Floyd still refused to wear her shirt properly. The black blazer fully unbuttoned while her white shirt only partially. The only thing covering her boobs was a light blue bra, which Azul had forced on her that morning. Every other day Floyd never bothered to put one on, flashing every student in the process.

The transition from their home in the sea to land was a difficult one. The biggest change being that they had legs. It was like learning to swim all over again, fumbling over their own feet and falling often. Floyd had mastered it easily, having always been good at physical activities, but Jade was still having some trouble herself. Even now, Jade still found herself struggling to walk a bit. However, she certainly wasn’t the worst of the three. That honor belonged to the one and only Azul, who wasn’t able to walk to her own classes without the assistance of the twins. Her tiny little arms on both of the twin’s necks that acted as support. She was faring better now, finally able to walk on her own. Still stumbled though.

Though, that wasn’t the only change that they had to adapt to once on land. The culture was completely different. One difference was that while in the sea the eels never had to wear clothing of any sort. It was unnecessary and a waste of materials. Humans seemed to feel shame for their bodies, and wanted to hide their natural state. Something the mers didn’t understand but when in Rome, do as the Romans do. Floyd did not seem to understand that message.

Floyd has always been the type to do as she pleased, so when she was forced to wear clothing she tried to make it as unrestrictive and as similar to being naked as possible. No leggings, no underwear, no bra, just a skirt and an extremely loosened shirt. Of course, this presented problems for whenever Floyd would bend down to grab something, or the fact that she wasn’t allowed to attend class unless she covered up. During those times Floyd would button up the white shirt, but her nipples still poked through. She once tried to unbutton during class but was quickly discovered. Anyone that was looking closely enough would still be able to see her breasts, and that fact is what really ticked off Jade.

It was different at sea. Nobody hid away from each other. Nothing made the twins special for not covering up. But here, Floyd was supposed to cover up, the other girls weren’t used to seeing bare breasts on display at all times. It made Jade think they weren’t  _ supposed _ to see Floyd like that at all. It made Jade want to keep that sight to herself. 

Nobody should be allowed to see her sister in a more vulnerable state, and the fact that Floyd was actively parading around without a care in the world for the stares others were sending her way annoyed Jade. 

If her tits being exposed all the time wasn’t enough, she didn’t wear any panties. Abnormally tall for a girl as well, just as how she had been abnormally long for a female eel. The smallest of tilts would cause her skirt to expose her ass as well. It’s not as if Floyd didn’t notice the staring, she just used it as a way to shame and scare the girls who looked. Jade couldn’t stand the staring all those girls did. Floyd was  _ her _ sister, not theirs. They shouldn’t look at her.

After a while of Floyd attempting to enter the bathroom, she was getting frustrated. Floyd grimaced, and then tried to shove Jade back but her twin stood her ground. Still smiling, as always. 

“I do want you to move! Jade, I need to go really badly right now, and you’re in my way. ‘M tired of playing this game…” 

“Oh? Were you under the impression I was messing around with you?” Jade quirked an eyebrow. “I do not intend on letting you pass by me.” Floyd was bouncing her leg incessantly and Jade’s attention was brought back to how Floyd refused to wear anything underneath her skirt. Maybe this will be a lesson for her to be more modest. 

“Jade, move.” Floyd growled. Jade covered her mouth before laughing in her sister’s face, furthering agitating an already moody Floyd.

“Did I not just say I have no intentions of moving? Really Floyd,” Jade narrowed her gaze, and dropped the smile. “You need to listen better.”

Floyd lunged at Jade, but Jade pushed her back. While she did not constantly fight others like her sister did, she was just as strong. 

“Why won’t you let me go? How else am I gonna piss?” Floyd spat out. She was getting really sick of being left in the dark on why her sister suddenly had a vendetta against her using the bathroom. Well, Floyd knew there was another issue at hand, obviously. But Jade wasn’t telling her anything and Floyd wasn’t a mindreader. She needed her sister to speak her mind clearly instead of torturing her randomly.

“Seriously Jade, I really need to go. Fuckin’ move already.”

While Floyd had her suspicions, she wasn’t going to assume everything off the bat. She still needed Jade to tell her outright.

Jade smiled again once she said that. “If you need to go that badly, do so right here.”

That took Floyd by surprise. “Right here?”

“Right here.”

Floyd startled backwards, squeezing her thighs together. A wicked smile came over her flushed face.

“You like that kinda thing, Jade? Want me to piss myself for you?” Floyd’s eyes were beaming with mischief. Jade quickly invaded Floyd’s space and cupped her right breast before gently pressing her lips onto her sister’s. Her other arm wrapped around Floyd’s waist. Jade pinched Floyd’s nipple, causing her to gasp and make easy access for Jade’s tongue. Floyd was still stiff, trying to hold her bladder. The muscle invaded Floyd’s mouth, the more unruly twin trying to push back the tongue with her own but failing. The swapping of their spit making Floyd melt.

Jade’s arm snuck down underneath Floyd’s skirt. So there was a use to Floyd being so shameless. Jade pressed her finger to Floyd’s clit, eliciting a gasp from the girl. She was already sensitive after all, and just a bit more would make her break. 

“Jade-” Floyd said, but Jade ignored her and rubbed her clit in a circular motion. Floyd couldn’t handle it and her bladder spilled. 

The second Floyd’s shoulders fell in relief, piss started to dribble down her thighs. It didn’t trickle down slowly rather it flooded down quickly. Jade had retracted her hand at the first few drops, but there was still residue on her hand. Floyd stared at her legs. Jade grabbed both of her shoulders and forced her down. Floyd was sitting with her legs spread out, still pissing herself. Sitting in a puddle of her own piss.

“Look at the mess you’ve made.” Jade looks down on her. Her smile was no longer placid, which was a rare sight. The sadism she usually hid was evident all over, an evil glint in her eye as she looked down on her twin sister in the piss puddle. “Do you still need to be potty-trained, Floyd? I thought you’d have gotten over that after the first few months of being on land. Pathetic.” Floyd’s eyes were watery and she was sniffling a bit. It was mean of Jade to make her piss herself like that, wasn’t it? And then to degrade her like that…

It kind of turned Floyd on.

“Mmm… It’s your fault Jade~” Floyd whined. “You made me piss myself. You’re kinda gross ehehe~”

Jade bent down to be at eye level with her sister.

“Your own fault, Floyd. This is punishment.”

“Punishment?” Floyd raised an eyebrow, though the elation from her eyes didn’t fade. “For what?”

Jade captured her sister’s lips once more. She moved against them before biting Floyd’s bottom lip hard enough to draw blood. Jade licked Floyd’s lips, tasting the blood on her tongue. Just as she liked it.

“Hm~ Who knows?” Jade got up, but was brought back down when Floyd yanked on her hair. Jade’s knees landed in the urine puddle and right in between her twin’s legs.

At times like this, Floyd cursed Jade for wearing her hair short. It was harder to grab it when it was out of reach after all. But Floyd liked that they had the same haircut. Harder to tell apart. Made her feel closer to her sister. Plus there were more fun games to play when it was harder to tell the two apart. If Floyd decided to wear her uniform properly and wear leggings like Azul and Jade, would anyone know it’s Floyd and not Jade? Floyd knows her like the back of her hand, knows exactly how Jade would act in any given circumstance. Floyd could pull off acting like Jade, and Jade could pull off acting like Floyd. A fun game indeed, but not what she was meant to be focusing on at the moment. 

“Tell me.”

Jade chuckled into her fist.

“You dress like a slut. Surely we’ve taught you better than that?”

Floyd got into Jade’s face with a look of agitation passing her face. “You know I don’t like it sticking to me! Why’re you mad anyway?”

“Because people are looking at you, Floyd.”

Floyd pursed her lips, her eyebrows still knitted. Puzzling. People were always looking at Floyd. People were always looking at  _ them _ . They’ve been looking at the odd pair of twins for as long as they could tell. Why did it bother Jade now?

“It didn’t bug you before. What’s got your panties in a twist?”

“They were allowed to look back then. They didn’t look at you like they do now. So they’re not allowed anymore, Floyd. And you’re giving them every opportunity to look.” Jade said, the last sentence close to vicious. 

So that’s what all this was about. Jade was just being possessive. Floyd giggled, delighted to see another rare side of Jade.

“Then rip their eyes out! Don’t punish me ‘cause of the stupid fishes~” Floyd said, her face breaking into a smile. “Silly Jade!”

The thought of being angry at the other girls for looking didn’t occur till Floyd had just said it, but it was a welcome thought all the more. Of course her sister would have the better ideas. She’s the genius between the two of them.

“Perhaps you’re right about that.” She said as she cupped Floyd’s cheek once more, except this time her hand was still covered in Floyd’s urine. Floyd only giggled and nuzzled her twin’s hand. 

Floyd stared into Jade’s eyes before uttering her next words. “You’re suuuuch a freak for liking this kinda thing ehehe~ You should reward me. Yano, for dealing with all,” Floyd rolls around her eyes in place of her hands, “That.” 

Maybe Jade should.

**Author's Note:**

> please wash your hands if they have piss on them


End file.
